Merece la pena
by ReginaLove
Summary: "¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ya tiene un alma gemela?" Historia SwanQueen. Un poco de angustia, pero un final feliz asegurado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He vuelto, hacia tanto que no venía por aquí, dejé a mis pobres fics empezados tristes y solos... Bueno, intentaré retomarlos. Mientras tanto os traigo una historia que se me ha ido de las manos totalmente.**

 **Para poneros en situación esto sucede en la temporada... Bueno, después de que Emma traiga a Marian del pasado. Os diré que Hook no está, por algún motivo o razón se ha ido. Por otro lado, Robin y Marian no tienen que irse porque todo el rollo de Frozen no pasa, así que Robin se queda con Regina. Pues esta historia sucede unos seis meses después. Me he explicado bien? Espero que sí, :)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, las historia es simplemente diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Tenía los ojos fijos en el techo cuando la alarma sonó. Se limitó a alargar la mano para apagarla y continuó mirando al techo, como había estado haciendo durante las tres últimas horas. No se había pasado la noche así. Al principio había hundido la cara en la almohada durante una hora y media sofocando el llanto para que nadie la escuchase. Después, cuando se hubo calmado, consiguió acurrucarse de lado, apretándose el pecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando que dejase de doler. Finalmente, una insensibilidad se apoderó de ella dejando su mente en blanco por completo.

Hasta que la alarma que debía despertarla para ir al trabajo la volvió consciente de su cuerpo de nuevo. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios, tenía los músculos entumecidos, la boca seca y los ojos le escocían. No estaba en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de trabajo. Así que cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche provocando que todo su cuerpo se quejara después de tanto tiempo en la misma posición, mandó un mensaje avisando de que no se presentaría hoy a trabajar y lo apagó para que nadie la molestara.

Volvió a suspirar y se giró hacia un lado abrazando con fuerza la almohada, intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sin poder evitar los pinchazos que atravesaban su corazón.

 **Ocho horas antes**

\- Regina, lo que quiero decir es que... – Emma volvió a mirarse las manos, estaba agarrando la copa con demasiada fuerza, así que se obligó a respirar para relajarse.

\- Emma, suéltalo, no puede ser tan difícil. – Le insistió Regina con una risita. Estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás del salón de Regina, Henry se había ido a dormir después de cenar y Emma se había quedado para tomar una copa.

Emma la miró a los ojos y respiró hondo. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esto y se había convencido a sí misma de que era el día. No podía esperar más, sabía que esto podría no salir bien, sabía que esto podía estropearlo todo, pero tenía que sacárselo de dentro, no podía aguantarlo más.

\- Yo, creo que tengo sentimientos por ti… Es decir, que me gustas… - Había agachado la mirada, pero al ver que Regina no hacía ningún ruido levantó la vista. Regina la miraba con cara de palo, ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro y fueron los cinco segundos más largos de la vida de Emma… Hasta que rompió en una risita nerviosa.

\- ¡Venga ya! – Regina le golpeó suavemente en el hombro mientras aún sonreía – No digas tonterías, ¿qué era eso que me querías decir?

Emma no había hecho ni el más mínimo movimiento, simplemente se quedó observando a Regina. Mil sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo y el corazón le latía desbocado. Iba a hacer su movimiento, aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera. Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Toda su piel se erizó ante el contacto, sus labios eran aún más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de ella conteniendo un suspiro. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y, durante los segundos que duró el beso, se sintió estar en el cielo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba respondiendo al beso. En ese mismo instante su corazón se congeló y se retiró de ella como si su contacto le quemase. Regina en cambio no se había movido, tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y los labios ligeramente separados. Emma se frotó las manos, sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea.

\- Yo… Yo… - Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, tenía la boca seca y le costó trabajo.

\- Emma…

\- No, no digas nada. – Emma vio la mirada entre confusa y sorprendida de Regina – No debí haber hecho eso, simplemente tenía que decírtelo. – Regina apartó la mirada.

\- Emma, Robin y yo –

\- Sí, lo sé. Sé que estáis juntos, pero… - Dudó unos instantes antes de continuar, ya no tenía nada que perder – Pensé que quizá… Bueno, lo pasamos tan bien juntas… Yo creí que quizá sintieses algo parecido o… O no sé, pensé que si te lo decía igual podríamos intentar algo… Yo… - Con un suspiro dejó de hablar, estaba empezando a divagar, todo el discurso que se había estado repitiendo durante meses había desaparecido por completo de su mente y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de formar una frase entera.

\- Robin es mi alma gemela, Emma. – Y ahí estaba, esa frase atravesó a Emma como una espada al rojo vivo, justo en el corazón, y sintió como un hielo abrasador se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Fijó la mirada en su regazo durante unos instantes intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada Regina. – Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero fracasó estrepitosamente – Me voy a ir.

\- No, espera. – Un minúsculo rayito de esperanza se coló en su corazón y se maldijo por ello – Emma, quédate, no hace falta que te vayas.

\- Mira, Regina, igual deberíamos darnos algo de espacio.

\- No, por favor no digas eso. – Regina la miró suplicante – Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga… Puede que incluso en mi única amiga. – Soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras Emma la miraba intentando que no se notase como su corazón se hundía cada vez más en la desesperanza. – Por favor, no me alejes.

E inesperadamente la rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo apretado. En un acto reflejo, Emma la rodeo con los suyos y no pudo evitar acercar la nariz a su pelo. Su olor le nubló los sentidos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando notó el picor de las lágrimas tras ellos. Tenía que salir de ahí, no sabría cuanto más podría aguantar sin derrumbarse. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta mientras se separaba despacio de ella.

\- Está bien, - intentó que su voz no sonase ahogada por la pena que sentía – todo seguirá como hasta ahora, pero tengo que irme, es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar. Regina asintió con media sonrisa e intentó levantarse para acompañar a Emma a la puerta. –No, quédate, conozco la salida.

Emma le guiñó un ojo se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que ni siquiera llegó a oír el "buenas noches" de Regina.

 **De vuelta al presente**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya apenas entraba claridad por la ventana. En algún momento del día el cansancio había terminado por vencerla y se había quedado dormida. Siendo más zombie que persona, se dio una ducha y se arregló poco antes de acercarse a Granny's a por algo de comida.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería el olor a patatas fritas hizo que su estómago rugiera de hambre e impaciencia y con media sonrisa se acercó hasta la barra.

\- ¡Emma! – Ruby la saludó y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

\- Ruby, me muero de hambre ponme una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y un refresco.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno, sí. Que sea doble de patatas fritas. – Ruby se rio y se alejó para pedir la orden.

Mientras tanto, Emma se hundió un poco más en su asiento. No podía seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido sentía como si alguien le apretase el corazón con fuerza. Le había dicho a Regina que le gustaba, que tenía sentimientos, pero en realidad, lo que ella sentía iba más allá de eso. Estaba enamorada de ella. Total, sin remedio y completamente enamorada de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso y vio que Ruby se acercaba con su bebida. Automáticamente puso una sonrisa en su cara, al menos esperaba que no se viese tan falsa como ella la sentía.

\- Aquí tienes. – Parecía que Ruby no le había prestado atención a su sonrisa, pero cuando creyó que la camarera se volvía a la cocina, regresó junto a ella. – Ey, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco rara.

\- No es nada, Rubs, no he dormido muy bien. Tenía una migraña y no he podido ir a trabajar… - Ruby la miró con cara de no estar tragándose ni una sola palabra y ella simplemente apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

\- Emma, habla conmigo – le suplicó – si algo está mal, puedo intentar ayudarte…

\- Créeme, no hay nada que hacer. – Apretó la mandíbula y sintió como las lágrimas le picaban detrás de los ojos. Se esforzó porque no se le escapasen y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Emma? – Ruby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿No habrás…? - Por supuesto, Ruby lo sabía, a quien más se lo iba a decir. Es cierto que no planeaba contárselo a nadie, pero después de unas cuantas copas y un gran peso en el corazón, terminó confesándose con ella. – ¡Oh dios, sí que lo has hecho!

Emma ni siquiera se limitó a contestar, simplemente se tapó la cara con las manos e intentó desaparecer.

\- Bueno, ¿ha ido bien? – Preguntó Ruby. Más rápido de lo que nadie hubiese esperado, Emma se quitó las manos de la cara y las puso de golpe sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿¡Tú que crees!? – Volvió a hacer fuerza con los dientes, era un acto reflejo al dolor y Ruby lo sabía. – Ha sido un puto desastre.

\- No me lo puedo creer. – Ruby estaba bastante sorprendida de que su amiga finalmente había confesado sus sentimientos, pero lo que no entendía era que Regina no la hubiese correspondido, por el amor de dios, si sólo hay que ver cómo la mira. - ¿Te ha dicho que no siente lo mismo?

\- Ruby, en serio, ¿vas a seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga? – Emma la miró con incredulidad. – Es simple, le dije que me gustaba y la besé, y ella me respondió que estaba con Robin y que él era su alma gemela.

Ruby quiso añadir algo más, pero en ese momento Regina eligió entrar por la puerta. Con una sonrisa, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pasó su mirada por todo el lugar hasta dar con Ruby. Se dirigió hasta allí con intención de pedir un café y vio que Emma estaba sentada en la barra junto a ella.

Cuando Ruby vio que Regina se acercaba se volvió a mirar a Emma que, por supuesto, ya tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que, de no saber que era totalmente falsa, la habría engañado completamente.

\- Emma, que bien que te encuentro, te he estado llamando. – Regina se sentó en uno de los taburetes junto a Emma y se volvió hacia Ruby – Ponme mi café para llevar, por favor, Ruby, que llevo un día… - Dejó la frase en el aire sin dar más explicaciones y se volvió hacia Emma que había perdido la sonrisa. Pues si el día de Regina ha sido malo, no existían palabras en la Tierra para describir cómo lo había pasado ella.

\- Lo siento, apagué el móvil esta mañana y lo habré dejado en algún sitio. – Dijo vagamente.

\- Bueno, da igual, sólo quería asegurarme de que al final tú y tus padres ibais a venir a la fiesta. – Regina terminó la frase con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Emma se quedó embobada mirándola hasta que Ruby carraspeó antes de dejar sobre la mesa el plato de Emma y el café de Regina.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Allí estaremos. – Dijo Emma intentando dirigir su atención a la comida.

\- Magnífico. No será nada muy especial, sólo una cena casual. No hace falta vestir de gala. – Soltó una risa mientras se levantaba y se alejó resueltamente hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la calle.

Emma se quedó observando el espacio que había ocupado Regina. Dios, cómo iba a aguantar a partir de ahora. No tenía ni idea. Pero algo estaba claro, tenía que hacerlo. Apartarse de ella es posible que la ayudara a superarlo, pero para apartarse de verdad tendría que dejar a Henry, a sus padres… Tendría que dejar el pueblo, pero ¿era eso siquiera una opción? No, por supuesto que no. Ya no era sólo que no quisiera estar lejos de su familia, es que ella no quería dejar a Regina. No quería o, simplemente, no podía.

Volvió a pensar en ella, en cómo sonreía, en su forma de reír, en las cosquillas que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando le llegaba el olor de su pelo, su manera de tocarle el brazo cuando estaba contando algo emocionante o gracioso… Definitivamente no quería apartarse de todo eso, porque merecía la pena, una y mil veces, estar en la vida de Regina Mills como amiga, antes que no estarlo en absoluto.

Este pensamiento volvió a agujerearle el corazón, pero mantuvo la compostura. Había tenido que tragarse sus sentimientos y renunciado a sus deseos toda la vida, y podría seguir haciéndolo.

Finalmente, su estómago la devolvió a la realidad y comenzó a comer desganada.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – No llevaba ni cinco minutos comiendo cuando Ruby la sobresaltó acercándose por detrás. Llevaba un rato queriendo acercarse, pero tenía mesas que atender y su abuelita la estaba vigilando.

\- ¡Joder, Ruby, que susto! – Emma se llevó una mano al pecho. - ¿Qué ha sido qué?

\- ¡Eso! ¡Regina! Creí que todo había sido un desastre, que no te había dicho que se sentía del mismo modo que tú. Y resulta que viene aquí y sois súper amigas. ¿De qué va todo eso? – Emma la miró y luego bajó sus ojos hasta el plato y empezó a jugar con las patatas fritas.

\- Ella me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigas, que no me alejara. – No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, pero Ruby tampoco dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida. – Y la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ella. Me mata por dentro lo que siento, pero creo que es peor cuando ni siquiera puedo verla. – Miró a Ruby a los ojos sincerándose con ella, suspirando amargamente - Si soy su amiga, al menos podré estar en su vida, Ruby…

\- Emma… - Ruby no sabía qué decir. Era tan injusto, le dolía tanto ver a Emma así. ¿Cómo podía Regina ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Es que no veía lo que le hacía a Emma pidiéndole que se quedara?

No sabía qué hacer, así que se limitó a acercarse y a darle un beso en la cabeza mientras intentaba reconfortarla en un medio abrazo – Tengo, que seguir atendiendo. ¿Te apetece que nos veamos luego?

Emma asintió, no muy segura de que le fuesen a salir las palabras. Cuando Ruby se alejó intentó seguir comiendo, pero apenas si logró dar un par de bocados. Así que, dejando media hamburguesa, se levantó del taburete y puso el dinero del almuerzo más una generosa propia sobre la barra. Con un breve gesto le hizo saber a Ruby que se iba, que la llamase luego y salió del restaurante.

* * *

 **Pensé en publicarlo en un sólo capítulo, al principio se suponía que iba a ser más corto, pero, como dije antes, se me fue de las manos.**

 **Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Mañana más.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo otra actualización. No os preocupéis que esta vez el fic ya está escrito y podré publicar cada día.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios. Franchiulla, cuando dije que se me había ido de las manos, me refería a que esto pretendía ser una cosa de un sólo capítulo, y sin embargo se ha convertido en un fic de 12 mil palabras, jajajaja. , tranquila no creo que vayas a odiar mucho a Regina, créeme que es lo último que quiero. Ya veremos poco a poco lo que le ocurre, y lo que le pasa por la cabeza. ;) Vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejáis y los favs y follows. Os adoro! ^.^**

 **Bueno, y sin más aquí está la continuación.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

¿Que cómo había acabado sentada en una mesa del Rabbit Hole con Ruby, Belle y su madre? Pues no tenía ni idea. Bueno, en realidad sí que la tenía: Ruby. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para que fueran todas a tomar algo, pero el caso es que Ruby había insistido mucho en que necesitaba despejarse un poco y divertirse así que al final había cedido.

La noche no iba mal del todo, conversaciones superficiales y cerveza. Podía sobrellevarlo. Hasta que, por supuesto, apareció.

Cuando Ruby vio el cambio en la cara de Emma se volvió rápidamente hacia la entrada. Regina acababa de aparecer junto a Kathryn, y se acercaban riéndose hasta donde estaban ellas. Emma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándola, pero ella negó rápidamente y se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué había aparecido Regina aquí, justo esta noche. Pero Snow se encargó de aclarar el asunto.

\- Ah, mirad, ahí viene Regina. Le dije que se pasara un rato. – Dijo mirándolas a todas con una sonrisa. Emma intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca extraña. Por supuesto, ahora Snow y Regina eran amigas. Quizá habría sido mejor para ella que siguieran odiándose. Podría parecer egoísta, pero ¿en serio tenía que aguantar que saliesen juntas como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida? Suspiró y se preparó para intentar ser la Emma de siempre frente a Regina, exactamente como ella le había pedido.

\- ¡Regina, Kathryn! Qué bien que hayáis venido, sentaos. – Belle fue la primera en saludarlas y le hizo un gesto a Ruby para que se moviese hacia dentro dejando que Kathryn se sentase en el banco a su lado. Snow hizo lo mismo y esperó a que Emma se moviera para que Regina entrase en su banco, pero ella se había quedado inmóvil. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser que encima tuviera que estar junto a Regina, esto era ya sobrepasar los límites de las casualidades. Definitivamente el universo se reía de ella.

\- Emma, muévete – Al escuchar la voz de Regina con un tono despreocupado y divertido, saltó en su asiento cómo un resorte y salió de su estupor mirandola con disculpa antes de moverse hacia dentro.

Ruby no se perdía ninguno de los movimientos de Emma. Le había estado dando vueltas a todo el asunto y era de lo más raro. Sólo había que ver la forma en la que Regina trataba a Emma, cómo le sonreía. Cuando Emma hablaba, Regina bebía de sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con ternura y nostalgia. Puede que Ruby tuviera los sentidos desarrollados de un lobo, pero por el amor de dios, eran tan obvias que estaba segura de que todo el mundo podía verlo. Que Regina hubiese rechazado a Emma era una de las cosas que jamás entendería en la vida, pero bueno, no era asunto suyo.

* * *

Dos horas y muchas cervezas después, la charla había subido de tono, las bromas eran más absurdas y las risas más fuertes, el ambiente se había relajado tanto que Emma pensó que podría haberse divertido si no hubiese sido por Regina.

Ruby que se había excusado para ir al servicio, se quedó unos instantes mirándolas. Regina se apoyaba en Emma todo el rato, rozaba sus manos, su brazo, su pierna… Pero cuando vio cómo se inclinaba sobre su oído para susurrarle algo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su muslo, Ruby negó con la cabeza. Puede que no fuese asunto suyo, pero esto no estaba bien. Sabía que Emma estaba sufriendo y Regina estaba siendo una maldita egoísta desconsiderada. Iba a tener unas palabras con ella muy seriamente.

\- Emma – dijo cuando se acercó a la mesa. – Podrías ir a por un vaso de agua, no me encuentro muy bien. – Emma la miró primero a ella y después a la barra.

\- ¿En serio, Ruby? Hay como mil personas esperando.

\- Emma, de verdad, estoy como mareada… - Emma suspiró y le pidió a Regina que se hiciera a un lado, al menos mientras esperaba podría alejarse un poco de ella, se sentía intoxicada pero más que de alcohol, de su presencia.

Cuando Emma se dirigió hacia la barra y se perdió en el barullo de gente, Ruby se dirigió hacia Regina.

\- Ven, acompáñame – dijo con un tono mortalmente serio que hizo a Regina fruncir el ceño – He dicho que te levantes. – Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ruby la agarró del brazo y se la llevó aparte, no sin antes sonreír a las demás diciendo que enseguida volvían.

Regina intentó resistirse, pero Ruby era demasiado fuerte. Llegaron al baño y nada más entrar las dos chicas que había allí salieron prácticamente huyendo al ver la mirada de Ruby.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? – Gritó Regina zafándose por fin de las garras de Ruby.

\- No, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú? – Preguntó Ruby dando énfasis a la última palabra y cruzándose de brazos. Regina la miró como si no supiese de que hablaba. – Mira, Regina, yo entiendo le hayas dicho que no a Emma, es tu decisión. Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco egoísta lo que estás haciendo?

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido. Emma le había contado lo que pasó la otra noche. La verdad es que no esperaba que se lo hubiese dicho a nadie. ¿Por qué iba a ir contando por ahí que se sentía atraída por ella? No tenía mucho sentido, pero bueno, era Emma.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Ruby. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – Ruby resopló.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿No ves cómo te mira? ¿Cómo lo lleva haciendo durante meses? – Regina la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – Antes cuando ella estaba en un lugar y tu aparecías, su cara, sus ojos se iluminaban, sonreía tanto que era hasta molesto. Y ahora... – Ruby negó suavemente – Ahora, cuando tú entras en la sala, su sonrisa tensa, sus ojos están tristes, prácticamente puedo oír a su corazón encogerse cuando te ve sonreírle. Y cuando pasa esa milésima de segundo en la que un maldito rayito de esperanza se cuela en sus ojos, aprieta la mandíbula intentado que duela menos. Y vuelve a sonreírte, lo mejor que puede. Y lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, porque, aunque se esté muriendo por dentro, Regina, te ha hecho una puta promesa. Porque, tú, tan egoísta e insensible, le has pedido que no se aparte de ti, que siga siendo tu amiga, que esté ahí para ti como siempre lo ha estado. Y ella… - Ruby soltó un pequeño suspiro – Bueno, ella piensa que todo esto merece la pena. Que tú mereces la pena. Que prefiere estar en tu vida de algún modo, a no estarlo de ninguno. Que valora tu felicidad por encima de todo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Regina, yo sólo te pido que no la hagas sufrir más. Cada vez que la abrazas, cada vez que la tocas… En fin, no podría hablar por ella, pero a mí me estaría matando.

Regina estaba inmóvil. Era incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Las lágrimas se derramaban lentamente y en silencio por su rostro. Con la mirada perdida intentaba asimilar todo lo que Ruby le decía. De la forma en que Ruby lo contaba parecía que Emma estuviese enamorada de ella, pero… Eso era imposible, ¿no? Bueno, Emma le había dicho que le gustaba, pero de ahí a que de verdad hubiese sentimientos…

Negó con la cabeza y al fin miró a Ruby.

\- Yo… Yo no sabía… Lo siento, me tengo que ir – Y antes de que Ruby pudiera hacer o decir nada, Regina desapareció en una nube de magia.

Ruby salió de los servicios y vio a Emma que regresaba a la mesa con su vaso de agua. Respiró hondo y deseó no haber hecho mal al hablar con Regina.

* * *

Cuatro días más pasaron y todo seguía exactamente igual. Bueno, no todo. Regina ahora era mucho más consciente de Emma. Desde que había hablado con Ruby no podía evitar fijarse en todos y cada uno de los gestos y detalles que tenía Emma con ella, tampoco podía evitar ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la sorprendía con la mirada perdida ni esa sensación de malestar que eso le provocaba en la boca del estómago.

Se encontró comparando inconscientemente a Robin con Emma en todo lo que él hacía. Intentó hacer caso a Ruby y dejar de tocar y rozar a Emma, dejar de acercase tanto a ella, y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada, tan cómoda a su alrededor que se sentía extraño tenerla al alcance de sus manos y no poder tocarla. Y se descubrió añorando su contacto.

Empezaba a no dormir bien, sentía en su cuerpo que algo andaba mal. Pero no entendía que podía ser, tenía todo lo que quería, tenía a Henry, a Robin, una familia, amigos… Era feliz, ¿no?

Si, por supuesto que sí, Robin era su alma gemela, si eso no era un final feliz, ¿qué se supone que es?

El día de la fiesta de Regina llegó al fin. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a ser una gran fiesta, simplemente unos amigos y una buena barbacoa, elegante pero informal. Entre los invitados estaban Snow y su familia, algunos amigos de Robin, incluida Marian que traía a Roland, Ruby y Belle.

Cuando todos llegaron a la mansión Regina aún no había terminado de arreglarse, había dicho que era una reunión informal, pero después de todo ella era la reina y debía verse espectacular.

Emma, por su parte, entró directamente a la cocina a dejar el postre que su madre había preparado. Ahora se llevaban bien, pero Snow no iba a permitir que cenaran pastel de manzana. Hay viejas heridas que tardan más en sanar.

Iba a salir de allí para unirse al resto en el jardín trasero cuando Regina hizo su aparición.

Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, su maquillaje era suave, pero, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían más grandes y sus labios más rojos. Emma respiró hondo y no pudo evitar recorrerla lentamente con su mirada de arriba abajo y vuelta hacia arriba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la sonrisa tímida de Regina. Dios, era tan hermosa.

No pudo evitar acercarse, era superior a sus fuerzas. Se paró lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir siendo adecuada, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler su perfume.

\- Eres preciosa. – Fue apenas un susurró, se le escapó de los labios, no tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta, pero una vez que lo hizo no fue capaz de parar. – Eres tan… Tan… No sé ni cómo explicarlo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa… - se inclinó hacia ella y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla, apenas un roce de sus labios, pero se permitió varios segundos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel – Tu olor… Cómo es posible que siempre huelas tan bien… - Suspiró y se alejó un paso de ella.

Regina estaba sin habla, tragó saliva intentando ignorar el escalofrío que la había recorrido al sentir los labios de Emma. Iba a decir algo para suavizar el ambiente, para que desapareciera esa tensión que se había acumulado en unos pocos minutos.

\- Emma… - Apenas si pudo decir nada más. Justo en ese momento entró en la cocina Snow y Regina se volvió sonriente hacia ella. Emma se alejó un poco más y se dio la vuelta buscando un vaso.

\- Déjalo Emma, ya los he llevado yo antes – Le dijo Snow. Se giró para asentirle a su madre y vio como Robin llegaba hasta ellas. Sin quererlo, sus ojos volvieron a Regina directamente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner una mueca desagradable.

\- Hola – Le dijo Regina con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta? – Se movió un poco para que Robin pudiera apreciar la vista.

\- ¿Qué dices? Perdona, es que estoy buscando las bolsas. – Robin siguió mirando alrededor.

Emma seguía observando su interacción.

\- Digo que si te gusta. – Esta vez Robin se paró delante de ella y la miró por encima. – Eh… Si, muy guapa. – Regina se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo, pero en ese momento Robin encontró lo que buscaba. – Mira, ¡aquí estaban! – Dijo contento a la vez que salía por la puerta.

Regina se quedó mirando el lugar por el que se había ido Robin y luego miró disimuladamente a ambos lados para ver si alguien más lo había visto. Cuando vio a Emma mirándola, automáticamente intentó poner una sonrisa que dijese que aquello no tenía importancia. Pero, en cambio, tan sólo logró una sonrisa triste que tintineó en sus labios hasta que desapareció.

Emma no se movió de su sitio, continuó observándola hasta que ella no pudo aguantarle la sonrisa y salió al jardín con los demás. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que quedarse unos instantes más en la cocina. Estaba que hervía, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? ¿Cómo dejaba Regina que la tratara así? Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo y la mandíbula apretada. Era tan injusto, Robin ni siquiera parecía verla y Regina sólo buscaba su atención. Y, sin embargo, ella, que se moría por tocarla, que podría pasar la vida simplemente mirándola, que daría lo que fuera porque Regina le permitiese amarla… Ella no tenía nada…

Con un suspiro se asomó a la puerta y la vio desde lejos sonriendo a algo que le había dicho Belle. Bueno, sí que tenía algo, su amistad. Y, al fin y al cabo, merecía la pena.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, estoy a vuestra disposición. Dejadme saber que os ha parecido, nos leemos mañana ;)**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **No sé qué le pasará a los comentarios, pero no puedo verlos. Me aparece que hay 13 y solamente puedo ver los primeros... :/**

 **Por suerte me llegan al correo y puedo saber que os está pareciendo la historia. Y por lo que veo está gustando! ^.^ Por cierto, adoro vuestro instinto asesino contra Robin. Jajajajajaja. En serio, me fascina.**

 **Bueno, no me enrollo más. Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma recibió una llamada de Nueva York. Una de sus mejores amigas de su tiempo allí se casaba y quería que pasara con ella dos semanas para ponerse al día y ultimar detalles de la ceremonia, ya que le habían pedido ser una de las damas de honor. Al principio le extrañó que después de tanto tiempo sin estar en contacto le pidieran que fuera dama, pero también recordaba que la pareja no tenía ni mucha familia ni muchos amigos cercanos, ya que se pasaban media vida viajando por negocios. Sin embargo, con Emma habían conectado bastante y la echaban de menos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó.

Sería una buena oportunidad de ver a todos sus amigos y, al mismo tiempo, podría alejarse de Regina. En menos de dos horas ya tenía un billete de avión para el día siguiente y la maleta preparada. Sólo le quedaba despedirse de sus padres y saldría hacia Boston para hacer noche allí.

Se sintió un poco culpable por no despedirse de Regina, pero, aunque le había dicho que no iba a alejarse de ella, tampoco soportaba estar todo el rato fingiendo a su alrededor, no era de piedra. Y las despedidas, por corto que fuese a ser el viaje, siempre eran sentimentales, y sinceramente, ya había llorado más que suficiente por un tiempo.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que Regina se enterase finalmente de que Emma no estaba en la ciudad. El primer día pensó que era normal no haberse cruzado con ella, las dos solían estar muy ocupadas. El segundo día que no la vio ya empezó a preocuparse, era muy raro que pasasen tanto tiempo sin hablar. El tercer día ya no pudo aguantar más y fue a su casa. Tenía la sensación de que la estaba evitando y quería poner fin a eso.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Snow le abrió la puerta y confusa le preguntó que si no sabía que Emma estaba fuera de la ciudad, fue mayúscula. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse, por suerte, Snow siguió hablando, decía algo sobre una boda y que volvería en dos semanas. En cuanto pudo librarse salió de allí y se volvió a casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Nueva York? ¿Emma se había ido a Nueva York? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho? Ni siquiera se había despedido.

Intentó ignorar las sensaciones de su estómago, pero ese sentimiento molesto seguía allí, no la dejó probar bocado en la cena y se tuvo que disculpar con Henry al retirarse demasiado pronto a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma se había ido y Regina parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Estaba irascible y de mal humor, a cualquiera que se le acercaba lo más que le dirigía era una mirada asesina. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, ni ella misma entendía su comportamiento. Nadie se atrevía a decirlo, pero si alguien hubiese sido lo bastante valiente para pronunciar las palabras, sin duda habrían dicho que la reina había vuelto.

Ruby estaba limpiando la barra cuando Regina se acercó. Las sensaciones que provocaba en la gente eran parecidas a las de antes de que se rompiera la maldición. Todos se quedaron en silencio, como si la temiesen, todos menos Ruby.

Y curiosamente, era a ella a la única que seguía tratando con un mínimo de amabilidad. Quizá fuera porque era la única que se había atrevido a plantarle cara alguna vez.

\- Ruby, un café solo, por favor. – Ruby asintió y se alejó. Desde la cocina se quedó mirando como Regina se sentaba en uno de los taburetes. Tenía la mirada baja, los ojos tristes y una máscara de indiferencia plantada en la cara. Pero Ruby podía ver a través de ella, su instinto nunca se equivocaba y ahora mismo le decía que algo iba muy mal con la reina.

\- Aquí tienes. – Regina se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Por supuesto, todo va estupendamente. – Le dio una sonrisa tan falsa que estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar, pero decidió encogerse simplemente de hombros y seguir a lo suyo.

A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que Regina la miraba intermitentemente, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero no se atreviera. Finalmente, la oyó aclararse la garganta y pensó, allá va.

\- Oye Ruby, ¿has sabido algo de Emma? – Lo dijo todo de golpe, demasiado rápido para que sonara casual y Regina se maldijo así misma por eso. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y le dio un sorbo al café pretendiendo no estar realmente interesada en su respuesta.

Ruby la miró detenidamente. Sin duda algo se estaba cociendo y tenía que ver con Emma.

\- Sí, hablé con ella ayer. ¿Qué quieres saber? – Regina la miró con los ojos más abiertos de la cuenta y luego recordó su fingida indiferencia.

\- Ah, no. Yo sólo preguntaba… - Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y Ruby sólo podía pensar en lo raro que se veían esos gestos torpes en Regina. – Hace tiempo que no hablamos, es todo.

\- Si, bueno. – Ruby sonrió de medio lado y decidió sacar a la reina de su miseria. – Dice que se lo está pasando muy bien con sus amigas. Por lo visto hace mucho que no las ve y también le han presentado un montón de gente nueva. – Ruby la miró de reojo y añadió con malicia: - De hecho, dice que las novias no la dejan tranquila, están convencidas que va a ligar en la boda y no dejan de presentarla a cualqui-

\- ¿Las novias? – Regina no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

\- Sí, las amigas de Emma que se casan, Regina – Ruby la miró como si fuera algo obvio. Y Regina se removió incómoda. Emma había ido a una boda, y resultaba que se casaban dos chicas. Bueno, a ella eso le daba igual, ¿no? Pero por alguna extraña razón algo le molestaba, si las chicas que se casaban eran lesbianas seguro que muchas de las invitadas también lo eran. Y estaba Emma, a la que no dejaban de presentar gente. Regina se mordió el labio. ¿Y si a Emma le gusta alguna chica de las que le presentan? ¿Y si ella y esa chica…? Pero eso a ella no le importa, ella tiene a Robin. Negó con la cabeza intentando quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Emma con otra mujer que no era ella.

Con otra mujer, punto. Ella no tenía nada que ver. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba siendo ridícula, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas que-

\- Regina – Ruby intentó llamar su atención, pero Regina seguía divagando interiormente – Eh, Regina – Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces hasta que consiguió que Regina volviese a la realidad.

\- Lo siento Ruby, me tengo que ir. – Y antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, la alcaldesa se escapó por la puerta. Ruby negó con la cabeza, había intentado ver si Regina se ponía celosa si le hablaba de que Emma estaba conociendo a más gente, pero, celosa o no, parecía que estaba mucho más confundida que antes. Sacó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Regina. "Tú y yo sabemos que me debes una conversación. Búscame cuando estés preparada." Guardó el móvil y continuó limpiando la mesa, ojalá todo saliese bien por una vez.

La fecha de las dos semanas llegó y pasó de largo. Emma había llamado avisando de que se quedaría más tiempo. No dio muchos detalles sobre los motivos, llamó simplemente diciendo que le había surgido algo, que la necesitaban, que no se preocupasen, que volvería pronto…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta había pasado ya un mes, Emma había estado en continuo contacto con Henry, llamadas, mensajes, etc. Con sus padres y con Ruby la comunicación era menos constante, pero tenían noticias suyas de vez en cuando. Pero Regina, bueno, ella no había recibido ninguna llamada, ni un mísero mensaje y eso la tenía de muy mal humor. Sabía que la rubia preguntaba por ella, Henry lo había mencionado varias veces cuando le contaba lo que su madre hacía en Nueva York. Aunque realmente nadie tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo.

Todos los días Henry le preguntaba cuando volvería, y todos los días recibía la misma respuesta. Pronto.

* * *

 **Ay, este ha quedado muy cortito. Pero bueno, así os voy haciendo la boca agua con la conversación Ruby/Regina. ;P**

 **Y como ha sido muy poquito, hacemos un trato. Me dejáis muchos reviews y yo subo el siguiente antes de lo normal, es decir, a medio día por ejemplo, en vez de por la noche. ¿Trato? Jajajaja**

 **Bueno, un placer como siempre. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! Bien, he actualizado antes porque me he despertado y ha sido como uuoooh un montón de comentarios nuevos! Y eso me hace muy feliz! :D**

 **Además, me rio mucho pensando en todas las formas en las que queréis dañar a Robin. El pobre, animalito... Jaajajajaja. Y lo mejor es que hay gente que ya se están adelantando a lo que va a pasar con Emma! Chanchan, que misterio... o.o :P**

 **Bueno, este es más larguito que el anterior. Y os tengo que recordar que esta era una historia pequeña, así que este es el penúltimo capítulo. (Ooooh) Sí, sí, lo sé una pena... u.u**

 **Aun así, como siempre, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

Desde que Emma no estaba Regina no era la misma persona. Más allá de la cara que mostraba a los demás, ella sentía en su propio interior que algo le faltaba. Era como si no pudiese ser ella misma y todavía no tenía claro por qué.

Solía salir a media tarde a dar largos paseos por el parque o el muelle, observaba a las familias que paseaban por allí mientras intentaba no pensar en nada. Pero era en vano, todo tenía un tono apagado, triste, casi nostálgico. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola mujer pareciese iluminar el lugar cuando estaba presente, y que todo se volviese opaco y deslucido cuando desaparecía?

En uno de sus ya habituales paseos, se sentó en uno de los bancos del muelle y se quedó observando a una pareja que se había detenido a mirar al mar. Desde donde ella estaba no podía oír su conversación, pero al poco rato le llegaron las risas de la mujer. Se dio cuenta de que era una pareja entrada en años e inevitablemente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, deseó tener alguna vez ese futuro. Y entonces recordó una de las conversaciones con Emma.

.

 _Se habían ido alejando poco a poco de la fiesta mientras charlaban y habían acabado bajo el manzano. Pero en ese momento, Regina se agarraba con fuerza el estómago intentando que dejara de doler de la risa. Emma había dicho o hecho alguna de sus tonterías. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar lo que la estaba haciendo reír tan fuerte. Poco a poco consiguieron calmarse, manteniendo las sonrisas en sus labios. Emma no dejaba de mirarla y ahora que era consciente de esa mirada no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver el brillo en los ojos de Emma. Pero entonces dijo algo que no se esperaba._

 _\- ¿Él te hace reír?_

 _\- ¿Cómo dices? – Regina fue suavizando su sonrisa hasta que era apenas imperceptible, pero Emma ya no sonreía._

 _\- Me refiero a que, si Robin te hace reír, ¿os reís juntos? – Regina frunció el ceño. Bueno, Robin no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero ¿qué tenía eso que ver?_

 _\- Aunque no lo crea, señorita Swan, somos adultos en una relación adulta. – El tono de Regina tenía un deje irónico al final de la frase. Emma simplemente la miró y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco._

 _\- Ya. Por supuesto… - No dijo nada más, se limitó a levantar la copa a modo de brindis dándole a Regina una inclinación de cabeza y se la bebió de un trago antes de volverse lentamente al centro de la fiesta._

 _._

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. " _¿Él te hace reír?"._

La verdad es que no, no al menos como lo hacía Emma. Maldita sea, se sentía tan perdida. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Robin era su alma gemela, lo dijo el polvo de hadas, tenía el maldito tatuaje, si todo era perfecto para que ella fuera feliz, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? ¿Por qué sentía que de algún modo tenía que ver con Emma? Estaba siendo ridícula, pero necesitaba aclararse la cabeza. Ya estaba decidido, era hora de hablar con Ruby.

* * *

Regina no se sentía cómoda yendo a Granny's dónde todo el mundo pudiera verla y prefirió tener lo que se avecinaba una muy extraña conversación con Ruby, en su despacho. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la mesa de café cuando Ruby apareció en la puerta. Con media sonrisa nerviosa le indicó que pasara y se sentara junto a ella.

Ruby hizo lo que le pedían y esperó pacientemente a que hablara. La veía nerviosa y un poco insegura. Esta nueva Regina era tan desconcertante que casi le causaba risa.

\- Bueno, tú dirás. – Intentó darle ánimos con una sonrisa.

\- Yo… - Regina comenzó a hablar, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta al ver que la voz no le salía. – No sé por dónde empezar…

Ruby miró el desconcierto de Regina y se apiadó de ella.

\- Mira Regina, que tal si empezamos por lo más simple y vemos hacia dónde va la conversación, ¿te parece? – Regina asintió y respiró hondo antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- Echo… Echo de menos a Emma. – Titubeó un poco al decirlo, pero fue capaz de mirar a Ruby a los ojos.

\- Bueno, es normal, sois amigas, ¿no? Yo también la echo de menos. – Regina se removió incómoda.

\- Si, ya lo sé. Pero es… diferente. – Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

\- Diferente, ¿cómo?

\- Pues no lo sé, no puedo explicarlo. Es, simplemente, que la extraño. Extraño verla cada día en la cafetería, que pase por mi casa a recoger a Henry, que cenemos los tres juntos, que se quede a charlar conmigo de cosas sin importancia… Extraño discutir con ella, sus tonterías, sus chistes malos… - Ruby la miró con media sonrisa triste - Echo de menos pasar tiempo con ella. Desde que se fue el único adulto con el que prácticamente hablo es Robin y, créeme, no es un gran conversador. – Esto último lo dijo con un pequeño bufido, pero quitándole importancia con un gesto.

\- Regina, tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Sientes algo por Emma? – Regina tragó saliva.

\- Ruby…

\- Mira, si no eres sincera conmigo no tiene ningún sentido que hayas acudido a mí. – Regina se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y se frotó las manos en el pantalón.

\- Yo… No, bueno, sí. No lo sé… - Se llevó las manos a la cara queriendo esconderse del mundo. Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ruby suspiró.

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Robin? – Regina levantó la cabeza, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? No sé qué tiene que ver eso con – Ruby la interrumpió.

\- Regina, hazme caso. Responde, ¿qué sientes? – Regina se quedó un rato mirando al infinito.

\- Supongo que podría describirlo como comodidad, mayormente. Es cariñoso, y muy amable conmigo. Es un buen padre, y se lleva bien con Henry. Es bueno saber que está ahí, que no estoy sola. Y bueno, cuando hacemos… - Regina se sonrojó levemente, no le molestaba hablar de sexo, pero si tenía algún que otro reparo en desvelar su vida privada. – En fin, ya sabes, es muy tierno. Hay siempre muchos besos, caricias y "te quiero".

\- ¿Pero? – Regina miró a Ruby como si no supiera de que hablaba. – Suéltalo, Regina. – Se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro.

\- Digamos que para un hombre que ha vivido en el bosque toda su vida no es precisamente lo que se dice "salvaje". – Ruby sonrió aguantándose más mal que bien la risa. – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Vamos, Regina, estoy segura de que estabas al corriente de los rumores sobre la Reina Malvada. – Regina la miró con la boca abierta. – Por mucho que te temieran en aquella época, nadie rechazaba entrar en tu cama y, aun sabiendo que muchos no volvían vivos, todos deseaban ser los elegidos. Porque el que volvía, no tenía palabras para describir la experiencia.

\- ¡Ruby, eso no es cierto! – Ruby levantó una ceja y la miró escéptica. Regina suspiró. – Bueno, quizá un poco sí. Pero no maté a ninguno de mis amantes, algunos simplemente decidieron permanecer en el castillo cuando se lo ofrecí, como soldados, cocineros, lacayos, mayordomos…

\- Doncellas, sirvientas, enfermeras… - Regina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Y Ruby se rio. – No te atrevas a negarlo, las cosas de palacio van despacio, pero los rumores van en coches de carreras.

Regina tuvo que reír un poco ante la extraña analogía de Ruby y negó con la cabeza. Ruby la miró dándole unos minutos, parecía que estuviera poniendo orden en sus recuerdos y quería que estuviera preparada para su siguiente pregunta. Mientras tanto bien podía meterse un poco más con ella.

\- O sea, que la cama de la Reina ha pasado de ser una zona de alto voltaje a tener menos chispa que un mechero sin gas. – Regina se volvió y la golpeó en el brazo indignada.

\- ¡Ruby! No digas eso, además el sexo no tiene tanta importancia. Estamos destinados, se supone que nuestra conexión va más allá.

\- ¿Se supone? – Regina puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar la pregunta. Ruby decidió ir un poco más allá. – Y, ¿qué sientes cuando estás con Emma?

Regina llenó sus pulmones de aire y sintió como sus manos temblaban. Tenía que contestar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de tragar.

\- Con Emma yo… Me siento bien, a salvo. Cuando ella está en un lugar es como si nada pudiese acabar mal, como si me quitasen un peso de encima. – Se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso. – Cuando estoy con Emma y Henry, me siento en casa, me siento como si fuéramos una familia. Ella me entiende, me ha visto en mis peores momentos y aun así sigue a mi lado. Me hace reír, pero también me lleva al límite y eso es emocionante. Hace que me sienta… viva. – Levantó los ojos hacia Ruby, no sabía exactamente en qué momento había desviado la mirada y su voz se había convertido en un simple susurro. Ruby vio como de desconcertada estaba Regina por sus propias palabras e intentó llevarla al límite.

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando se acerca a ti? ¿Qué sientes cuando te toca? ¿Te sientes atraída por ella? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ella de esa forma? – Las mejillas de Regina se fundieron en rojo ardiente. - ¿Crees que con ella sería diferente a como lo es con Robin?

Regina tragó saliva. Ruby estaba abriendo una puerta que ella había cerrado hace mucho tiempo, y con doble candado. Volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus manos y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, qué si había pensado en ella de esa forma… Imágenes de Emma se agolpaban en su cabeza, su mente inventaba escenarios, su imaginación hacía el resto. Recordó todas esas veces en las que habían estado tan cerca, todas las veces en las que se habían tocado, en el olor de su pelo al abrazarla… Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en como sabrían los labios de Emma, en cómo sería en la cama y más específicamente en cómo sería con ella. Estaba segura que Emma sí que sería ardiente en la cama, podía sentir la pasión con la que lo hacía todo, ni quiera podía imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer juntas.

Ruby observó las reacciones de Regina y tuvo claro que no necesitaba ninguna confirmación a sus preguntas. Ya tenía la respuesta que quería. Ahora sólo quedaba que Regina pusiese todas las piezas juntas a través de la bruma de inestabilidad en la que bailaban todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

\- Ruby, yo…

\- Está bien, Regina, ¿por qué no te tomas unos días de descanso? Tómate un tiempo para descansar y poner tus ideas en orden. Y hablaremos entonces. – Regina asintió y respiró hondo como Ruby salió por la puerta con un gesto de despedida.

* * *

Tres días más pasaron. Tres días en los que Regina no salió de casa, tres días en los que no habló con nadie. Tres días en los que no hizo otra cosa que pensar.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que echaba de menos a Emma irremediablemente, pero que, sin embargo, no ver a Robin en todo ese tiempo no le afectó de ninguna manera. Se preguntaba si lo que había insinuado Ruby podría ser cierto. No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar con todas sus charlas y conversaciones.

Entonces, ¿era verdad qué ella sentía algo por Emma, algo más allá de la amistad? Bebió un trago de su sidra, últimamente bebía bastante, quizá demasiado. Era el estrés, no creía que llegara a ser preocupante. Con un suspiro se puso en pie y se acercó al espejo más cercano.

"Está bien" Se dijo a sí misma, "tengo sentimientos por Emma, sentimientos que no deberían estar aquí porque yo ya tengo un alma gemela." Pensó todo esto mientras se miraba a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a Ruby.

Media hora más tarde estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de la cafetería, no podían quedar en otro lugar puesto que Ruby estaba en medio de su turno. Por suerte, su abuela, que se olía algo, había dejado que se tomase un descanso inusualmente largo.

\- Ruby, creo que tenías razón. – Estaban sentadas frente a frente y Regina se miraba las manos. – Es posible que… Bueno, no. Sé que siento cosas por Emma.

Ruby suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Al fin! – Dijo medio riendo. Regina frunció el ceño.

\- Pero esto no cambia nada. Yo tengo a Robin, él sigue siendo mi-

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Tu alma gemela. – Dijo Ruby con molestia. – Regina, ¿tú eres feliz con él? – Regina suspiró.

\- Creo que no lo sé. Esto no se siente como yo me imaginaba que sería. No estoy muy familiarizada con la felicidad, pero aun así siento que falta algo, algo que ni quiera puedo llegar a describir. – Soltó un gemido de frustración.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tienes que pensar? Si no eres feliz haz algo para cambiarlo. – Ruby lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Regina soltó un bufido.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Ruby. ¿No lo entiendes? – Regina la miró suplicante – ¿Y si dejo a Robin y resulta que era mi única oportunidad de ser feliz?

Ruby la miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta del problema de Regina. Tenía miedo, miedo de que, si no podía ser feliz con su supuesta alma gemela, no podría serlo jamás. Sonrió suavemente.

\- Mira Regina, nuestras decisiones son las que marcan nuestro destino. Hay multitud de caminos y cada uno nos lleva a un lugar diferente. Cuando Tinker te mostró a tu alma gemela, lo que hizo fue enseñarte dónde conducía ese camino si decidías seguirlo. En ese momento, si hubieses entrado en esa taberna y hubieses huido de allí con él, habríais sido felices. Pero no lo hiciste, decidiste volver, causaste el terror en el bosque encantado, echaste la maldición y finalmente te redimiste. En cada paso del camino elegiste y si hubieses tomado cualquier otra decisión, no estaríamos hoy aquí, no tendríamos esta conversación. – Ruby continuó al ver como Regina bebía de sus palabras en busca de un rayo de esperanza. – Lo que quiero decir, Regina, es que tu final feliz ha cambiado, ahora incluye a Henry, por ejemplo. Y también a tus amigos. Puede que Robin siga formando parte de él, pero también puede que no. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión es tuya.

Regina la miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, sus palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez. Era lo que estaba esperando, ver una salida, un poco de luz, esperanza. Con un suspiro tembloroso finalmente habló.

\- Yo… Creo que voy a dejar a Robin. – Nada más decirlo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ruby se levantó para rodear la mesa y sentarse a su lado. Estaban en la esquina más apartada de espaldas al resto de la cafetería. Ruby se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima e intentó consolarla.

\- Tengo miedo. – Ruby alzó las cejas ante la confesión inesperada, pero enseguida respondió.

\- No pasa nada, está bien tener miedo de vez en cuando. – Regina siguió apoyada en Ruby durante varios minutos más, dejando que la sostuviera, llorando en silencio. Nadie reparó en ellas, y si alguien lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello.

* * *

 **:_( Bueno, al final Regina no era tan mala, sólo tenia miedo...**

 **Y a Ruby le podemos convalidar la carrera de psicología mínimo, jajajajaj, o al menos un título de terapeuta.**

 **En fin, tengo una pequeña mala noticia, no sé si mañana podré actualizar en todo el día para nuestro ESPERADO GRAN ÚLTIMO GENIAL EXTRAORDINARIO PRECIOSO INTRIGANTE DESCONCERTANTE MANZANA EMOCIONANTE Y FANTABÚLOSO capítulo final. Peeeero, prometo que lo intentaré, aunque sea tarde. (O temprano, según dónde viváis, supongo. Jajajjaja)**

 **Los comentarios ayudan... No es chantaje ni nada... Simplemente hago una suposición.**

 **:P Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que dejan reviews, dan fav o follow y a los que leen en la sombra (puedo sentir vuestra presencia, mostraos!)**

 **Estoy divagando, so!**

 **Besos,**

 **S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya estoy aquí con el último capítulo!**

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, a todas las personan que han comentado, han seguido y la han marcado como favorita, o simplemente la han leído hasta el final. En serio, es genial que os haya gustado, me hace súper feliz. :D**

 **No quiero extenderme mucho, así que no voy a decir nada más. Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Dos meses y medio después de haber decidido marcharse, Emma regresaba a Storybrooke. Tenía la mirada perdida pensando en nada y todo al mismo tiempo. Recordaba los días que había pasado en Nueva York, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Había conocido a muchísima gente, las dos primeras semanas fueron caos y diversión a partes iguales. Y tras la boda, inesperadamente le había surgido un trabajo. En realidad, se lo habían pedido como un favor, pero aun así le habían pagado bastante. Y con bastante quería decir un cheque de cinco cifras.

Al principio, había intentado rechazarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta los beneficios que iban a sacar, terminó por aceptarlo. Sonrió a la nada y continuó buceando en sus recuerdos hasta que una voz la devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Emma giró la cabeza todavía sonriendo.

\- Por nada, por todo. ¿Qué se yo? – Se rio suavemente. – Estaba recordando los últimos meses. Han pasado tantas cosas y ha sido todo tan rápido… - Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Sintió una mano apretando su muslo reconfortándola, y se giró de nuevo. Se quedó observando su rostro durante unos instantes, tenía una sonrisa bonita y el pelo rubio le caía a la altura de los hombros. Bajó su mano sobre la que descansaba en su pierna y la apretó con fuerza.

\- Gracias. – A penas si lo murmuró, pero pudo ver como las pequeñas arruguitas de concentración que se le habían formado mientras conducía desaparecieron un instante para mirarla a la cara.

\- Emma, no-

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo he repetido un montón de veces. – Sonrió. – Pero de verdad, gracias. Gracias por estar ahí para mí, gracias por todo.

\- ¿Has avisado a tu hermana de que vuelves? – Emma negó con la cabeza más para sí misma y no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente. Le había hablado de Mary Margaret y de toda su familia, pero había tenido que decir que era su hermana, obviamente no le podía decir que su madre tenía su misma edad, la tomarían por loca. – Y a todo esto, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Emma no contestó, simplemente sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Snow diciéndole que en un par de horas llegaría y que se verían en la cafetería. Miró hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y decidió que no sería buena idea llevarla sin avisar, así que añadió que iría acompañada y explicó brevemente la situación.

* * *

Más tarde, al entrar en Granny's vio a sus padres con su hermano en uno de los stands y se acercó hasta ellos. Nada más verla, Snow se levantó de un saltó y le dio un abrazo de oso. Medio riéndose intentó separarse poco a poco y saludó a su padre con un abrazo más modesto. Cuando se alejaron un poco, Emma se dio cuenta de esperaban por algo, pero no supo de que hasta que oyó un carraspeo tras ella.

\- Ups, lo siento. – Sonrió con una mueca de disculpa. – Esta es Rebecca, una amiga de Nueva York. Rebecca, te presento a mi hermana Mary Margaret y a su marido David. Y por supuesto mi her… mi sobrino Neal. – Abrió mucho los ojos en el desliz, pero se relajó al ver que ella no le había dado importancia.

\- Encantada de conoceros. – Rebecca sonrió amablemente y ellos le devolvieron el saludo antes de invitarlas a sentarse con ellos.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, hablaron sobre el tiempo que había pasado fuera. Insistieron en que le contaran hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y entre sonrojos y risas, Emma confesó que había estado trabajando de modelo para una exposición de fotografía en la que Rebecca era la fotógrafa. La sorpresa de Snow era enorme y pidió y rogó porque la dejaran ver algunas fotos, así que al final Rebecca tuvo que prometer que le enseñaría alguna de las copias que había guardado.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su oficina con un montón de aburrido papeleo cuando recibió un mensaje de Ruby. " **Ven a la cafetería YA."** Regina frunció el ceño, pero decidió hacerle caso y salió precipitadamente hacia allí.

Nada más entrar por la puerta la vio, su corazón hizo cosas raras en su pecho y una sonrisa tonta se empezó a formar en sus labios. Se acercó con una calma simulada hasta la mesa, solo tenía ojos para Emma y cuando esta la miró, su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

Emma se levantó de golpe al verla y la llamó por su nombre. Sabía que iba a abrazarla y justo cuando ella iba a su encuentro vio a la mujer rubia que hasta entonces había estado escondida tras ella. Inmediatamente su sonrisa cayó y dio un paso atrás. Emma se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud y frunció el ceño. Se fijó en dónde estaba la atención de Regina ahora y se volvió a mirar a Rebecca.

\- ¿Quién es? – Regina utilizó un tono seco y Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba fulminando a la pobre mujer con la mirada.

\- Es Rebecca, ven te la voy a presentar. La conocí en Nueva York y…

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!? – Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar gritar a Regina y varias personas entre ellas los de su mesa, se volvieron a mirarlas. Regina miró a ambos lados y vio a Ruby, que acababa de entrar a su turno, y le dio una advertencia con la mirada mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y le hizo una inclinación en dirección a la parte trasera. Regina captó el mensaje, ese no era el lugar. Con un movimiento brusco tiró del brazo de Emma y se la llevó con ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Emma miró desconcertada a Regina.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a usted, señorita Swan? – Ugg, señorita Swan, Emma hizo una mueca, esto no iba a ser bueno. – De Nueva York, ¿en serio? ¿Has pensado que era buena idea traer aquí a esa… esa… mujer de Nueva York a Storybrooke? ¡Y además sin avisar! ¿No te parece que es una irresponsabilidad? – Regina temblaba de disgusto y de algo más que no podía clasificar. Quién demonios era esa mujer y qué hacía con Emma.

\- Regina, cálmate. Ha venido conmigo, está bien, no va a pasar nada. – Regina sintió la sangre hervir, había venido con ella, la había traído a conocer a sus padres. Eso quería decir que… No, no, no, no podía ser cierto… - Además, Henry está a punto de llegar y quiero que conozca a Rebecca y me gusta-

\- ¡De eso nada! Si piensas que voy a dejar que esa mujer se acerque a mi hijo estás muy equivocada. ¡Tú puedes acostarte cualquier fulana que se te ponga delante, pero que te quede claro, no vas a meter a Henry en esto! – Emma la miró con el ceño fruncido e indignada.

\- No vuelvas a insultar a Rebecca, ¿queda claro? Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. – Emma pronunció las palabras entre dientes. Y Regina sintió como cada una de ellas le agujereaba el corazón. – Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? ¿No tienes un novio con el que volver? – Emma iba a soltar todo el rencor y la pena que tenía acumulado, y no se daba cuenta de que Regina se iba hundiendo cada vez más. Soltó un bufido. – Con la prisa que te das, a estas alturas esperaba encontrarte ya embarazada. – Regina no pudo contenerse y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas justo antes de desaparecer.

Emma se quedó paralizada, y cuando pudo volver en sí se llevó una mano a la mejilla. No sabía por qué había dicho todo aquello, se tapó la cara con las manos y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas.

Regina apareció en la entrada de su casa y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro incontenibles y sollozos amargos se escapaban de su boca. Tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas alrededor del estómago, intentando que dejase de doler. No sabía que le dolía más, si las palabras crueles de Emma o que hubiese llegado con otra mujer. La había perdido, la había perdido antes de llegar siquiera a tenerla y había sido sólo culpa suya, de su miedo, había esperado mucho y ahora era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Al ver que ni Emma ni Regina salían Ruby decidió asomarse. Encontró a Emma con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas y supo de inmediato que algo había ido terriblemente mal. Se agachó junto a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Emma levantó la cabeza y al ver que era Ruby no pudo contener las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

\- Le he dicho cosas horribles. – Ruby negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Emma, tienes que ir a buscarla. Tienes que arreglarlo. – La miró compasivamente.

\- No puedo, tenías que haber visto su cara. – Emma se agarró el puente de la nariz. – Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba tan enojada. – Ruby bufó.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Emma, prácticamente desapareciste de pronto, ni siquiera te despediste de ella, no la has llamado en más de dos meses. Y cuando al fin vuelves, lo haces acompañada. – Ruby inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo referencia a la chica rubia que las esperaba fuera.

\- ¿Rebecca? No entiendo qué tiene que ver. Vale, ha sido un poco peligroso traerla aquí, pero creo que su comportamiento ha sido excesivo. – Ruby alzó las cejas y después suspiró, lo mismo no tendría que decirlo, pero ya se había involucrado lo suficiente como para echarse atrás.

\- Emma, hay algo que deberías saber… - Emma frunció el ceño y la miró atenta – Regina terminó con Robin hace más de un mes.

Emma no se movió. No hizo absolutamente ningún gesto. Simplemente se quedó allí sentada intentando que su cerebro procesara la información.

\- ¿Qué…? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué…?

\- Será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella.

Emma se levantó como un autómata y volvió al restaurante. Al pasar por la mesa en la que estaba su familia se paró e intentó balbucear una excusa.

\- Yo tengo que… Un momento… Y vuelvo. – Se estaba alejando ya hacia la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo. Se volvió y vio a Rebecca sonriéndole.

\- Así que esa era tu famosa Regina, ¿no? – Emma asintió.

\- Lo siento, Rebecca, tengo que ir a buscarla, te importaría quedarte aquí, no creo que tarde mucho. – Rebecca sonrió.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas ir? Te recuerdo que no tienes coche… - Emma se llevó una palma a la frente.

\- Iré corriendo-

\- Anda ya, yo te llevo y luego vuelvo aquí a esperarte. – Emma no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a susurrarle "gracias".

* * *

Regina había conseguido calmarse y ahora estaba en su sala de estar con una copa en la mano mirando al vacío intentando no pensar en nada. El ruido del timbre la sobresaltó, no estaba esperando a nadie. Fue a abrir la puerta y se miró antes al espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, intentó parecer un poco presentable y con un suspiro abrió la puerta.

Emma esperaba de pie frente a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara de perrito abandonado. Sabía que esa expresión era infalible con Regina y tenía que aprovechar cualquier posible ventaja. Cuando escuchó los pasos al otro lado de la puerta su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. La puerta se abrió al fin lentamente y ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando a los ojos de la otra.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – La voz rota y los ojos rojos de Regina indicaba que había estado llorando y a Emma se le partió el corazón. Era culpa suya.

\- Regina, lo siento mucho, no quería decir todo aquello. Yo… Déjame entrar por favor. – Miró a Regina suplicante, pero ninguna emoción se pudo entrever en su rostro. Se quedó casi un minuto completo observándola hasta que sin decir nada se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La guio hasta la sala y una vez dentro se volvió para mirarla, inmóvil, hierática. Emma se vio superada, no sabía que decir. En ese momento sólo podía contemplar a Regina, los sentimientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza y en el corazón.

\- No puedo tener hijos. – La realidad sacudió a Emma. – Siendo la Reina Malvada tomé una poción para que jamás pudiera quedarme embarazada, es irreversible.

Emma sintió como se le rompía el corazón a trocitos. Había herido a Regina, le había hecho daño en lo más profundo y había sido todo culpa suya. Recortó la distancia que las separaba y cuando se encontró frente a ella se dejó caer de rodillas. La miró desde el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra su barriga mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Oh, dios mío, lo siento tanto. – Emma comenzó a sollozar sin dejar de repetir las mismas palabras.

Regina miró hacia abajo y sintió sus propias lágrimas derramarse. Comenzó a pasar los dedos por su pelo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Está bien Emma, no pasa nada. – Regina lo decía en serio, pero Emma no podía dejar de llorar. Estuvieron así durante más de diez minutos hasta que se clamó y Regina consiguió que se pusiera de pie.

Se quedaron de pie la una delante de la otra. Regina levantó una mano para recoger uno de los rebeldes mechones rubios detrás de la oreja de Emma y, de paso, acarició su mejilla en el proceso. Emma suspiró y se hundió en la mirada de Regina hasta que se apartó de ella y caminó lo más lejos posible.

\- Deberías volver con tu… - hizo una pausa, se negaba a pronunciar la palabra novia, simplemente no podía. - … amiga, no creo que sea buena idea dejarla con los Charmings mucho tiempo. – De espaldas a Emma intentó ser lo más irónica posible para no dejar que se notase lo que sentía por dentro.

\- Regina, Rebecca y yo sólo-

\- No siga, señorita Swan, no necesito saber los detalles. – Ahora que Regina no la veía se permitió sonreír. Estaba celosa, vamos que si lo estaba.

\- No me he acostado con ella. – Regina quiso volverse inmediatamente, pero se contuvo, fingió despreocupación y se volvió despacio. Miró fijamente a Emma como seguía explicándose. – Nos conocimos en la boda, y me ofreció trabajo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y se convirtió en una gran amiga. – Regina se acercaba lentamente sin apartar ni un instante la mirada. – Me ayudó bastante a intentar superar… Bueno ya sabes a lo que… - Regina estaba ya bastante cerca, demasiado. Había invadido su espacio personal y Emma ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

\- Entonces, ¿no hay nada entre tú y ella? – La voz de Regina era más baja de lo normal y estaba haciendo que Emma perdiese la concentración. Tuvo que tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos antes de poder contestar.

\- No, no, nada… - Se rio con una risita nerviosa – Bueno nos besamos una vez, pero sólo-

No pudo decir más, Regina frunció el ceño ante la confesión de Emma y se abalanzó sobre ella. Emma no supo qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió la lengua de Regina intentando entrar en su boca. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Ambas mujeres sentían lo mismo, la emoción les recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y no podían creer que se estuvieran besando. El sabor, la suavidad, la pasión, las estaba dejando aturdidas. El beso comenzó agresivo, Regina necesitaba enseñarle algo, quería borrar de la boca de Emma los besos de cualquier otra mujer, y es que nadie besaba mejor que la Reina. Pero poco a poco, cuando Emma empezó a acariciar su cintura y a pasar la mano por su pelo, el beso se fue haciendo más lento, más cargado de sentimientos y pasión.

Finalmente, Regina se separó lo suficiente como para poder susurrar sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Te gustan más sus besos que los míos? – Emma la miró a los ojos y sonrió picoteando sus labios.

\- Nunca – _beso_ – Nadie – _beso_ – Jamás – _beso_ – Podría – _beso_ – Gustarme – _beso_ – Más – _beso_ – Que – _beso_ – Tú.

Por último, volvió a profundizar el beso borrando la sonrisa que se había ido formando en los labios de Regina.

Ninguna sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose. Ni como acabaron tiradas en el sofá intentando meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa en busca de más contacto. Pero al cabo del tiempo Emma separó sus labios de la piel de Regina.

\- Creo que deberíamos parar. – Regina asintió y se incorporaron.

\- Si, podemos ir despacio… - Emma la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrió la boca y a punto estuvo de dejar escapar las palabras que quemaban en su corazón. Pero lo pensó mejor, sabía que Regina no estaría preparada para oírlas y mucho menos para decirlas de vuelta. Así que se inclinó y volvió a besarla suavemente.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Rebecca. – Regina frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Emma le puso un dedo en los labios y continuó. – Es sólo una amiga, se va mañana. Está viajando a la costa oeste, y me ofreció hacer esta parte del camino en coche con ella. Así que, si quiero ser una buena anfitriona, y yo sé que quieres que lo sea – dijo con una risita – tengo que ir y encargarme de ella hasta mañana. – Regina resopló y su labio salió haciendo un pequeño puchero. Emma la miró con incredulidad, y se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo, sin poder soportar lo adorable que se veía ese gesto infantil en la cara de una mujer como Regina.

Cuando al fin se separaron de mala gana, Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso de despedida.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no vienes después a cenar con nosotros? Me gustaría que la conocieras, seguro que te cae genial. – Regina sintió un aleteo en el pecho, muy parecido a la felicidad. – Así puedes comprobar que no hay ninguna intención sexual o romántica entre ella y yo.

\- Oh, de eso estoy segura. No creo que las rubias sean tu tipo. – Emma se rio.

\- En eso tienes razón, prefiero una rubia bien fría y a mi morena bien caliente. – Regina levantó una ceja. – Cerveza, Regina, cerveza. Definitivamente voy a tener que llevarte de fiesta, te vendría bien aprender algo de cultura de los suburbios. – Regina negó con la cabeza y le golpeó el brazo. Emma volvió a reírse y le picoteó los labios una vez más.

\- Hasta esta noche entonces – Le dijo Regina con media sonrisa tímida.

\- Hasta esta noche, Regina, te… - se paró a sí misma a tiempo – extrañaré.

Regina la miró a los ojos, el desliz de Emma no había pasado desapercibido. Entendía por qué Emma no había dicho lo que casi se le escapa y le agradecía enormemente que tuviera esa consideración con ella.

Sin embargo, Regina podía sentir como su corazón prácticamente gritaba de alegría, así que sonrió, y con toda la intención cargada en sus palabras, respondió.

\- Yo también te… - la miró a los ojos y Emma pudo ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos - extrañaré, Emma.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, y esto es todo! Vuelvo a repetir, mil gracias por leer.**

 **Como siempre, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones y, si alguien no ha comentado aún, es su oportunidad. Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido este capítulo y todo el fic entero.**

 **En fin, sin más dilación, me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


End file.
